Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to information handling systems. More specifically, embodiments of the invention relate to improving accessibility for web sites such as social media websites.
Description of the Related Art
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
One use of information handling systems is to provide access to and the infrastructure for the World Wide Web (often referred to as WWW or the Web). The World Wide Web is a system of Internet servers that support specially formatted documents. The documents are formatted in HyperText Markup Language (HTML) which supports links to other documents, as well as graphics, audio, and video files. The Web is an increasingly important resource in many aspects of life: education, employment, government, commerce, health care, recreation, and more. Data plays an important role across many aspects of the Web. The presence of such ubiquitous data on the web can introduce a complexity to users of the Web. When generating data for use on the Web, the data should be scrutinized to determine whether the data present is accurate, consistent, complete, and accessible anytime/anywhere. One aspect of the scrutiny relates to the accessibility of the content represented by the data.
Web accessibility means that the content is heterogeneous and is accessible from distinct IT environments as well as accessible to users with disabilities. The Web Accessibility Initiative (WAI) formulates certain guidelines and plans about the approach to make the Web accessible to everyone. The Web Content Accessibility Guidelines (WCAG) provided by the WAI, presents guideline for making Web content more accessible to people with disabilities, including blindness, low vision, deafness, hearing loss, learning disabilities, cognitive limitations, limited movement, speech disabilities, photosensitivity or combinations of these.